Beauty & The Demon
by lovencrazy86
Summary: Based on Beauty & The Beast story. Daniella sacrifices her own freedom to keep her father from being in danger by agreeing to stay with the Demon, Finn Balor. Soon she later learns who Finn really is and realize he mite not be the demon that he really is, could she possibly fall for him ?
1. Prologue

**It's been a while since I wrote a fanfiction. This isn't any original Beauty & The Beast Disney style, but it is based on Beauty & The Beast. Some ideas came from the original books and some from the movies. I'm also a wrestling fan and always loved Beauty & The Beast :-). Please try not to take this story serious, it's for fun. **

**P.S. Finn Balor is hot lol**

 ** _Disclaimer: I only own my OCs , I do not own any WWE superstars._**

* * *

Prologue: The Demon

It's been a while since he's seen the outside. Doesn't care if night or day, what season it is, or even the time of day. Even though the house he lives in is in the middle of the woods where no one can find him, he still believes there still could be someone out there who might find this place or worse even see him. If someone was to see what he looks like he made sure no one would be able to escape.

With fear of being seen and being angry all the time, he feels that there's no hope for ever being loved especially with the way he looks, the gruesome appearance that no one can ever imagine . He wasn't always like this, he never once looked liked this creature that he sees himself in the broken mirror that he once destroyed. Months are going by, his appearance are getting worse, and sadly he is running out of time. He's feeling more hopeless deep down which makes him more angry and more in pain, he thinks having someone who can love him for the way he is it's a waste of time because who could ever love a man that looks like this ? Who could ever learn to love a demon?


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE Superstars, only OCs**

* * *

Chapter 1: Dani/Beauty

Dani

It's morning and on this certain day it's time for me to do some errands which is my favorite time because it keeps me away from my nagging and bitching twin sisters, Nikki and Brie. Most of my life I lived with my older sisters and my father, who I'm close to in the house. My mom passed away when I was three which at times were sad but I barely remember her, sometimes dad would still talk about her. Growing up I learned to not only take care of myself but help out dad a lot even though I was in school, like cooking and cleaning, kind of like being Cinderella except that my dad was never the wicked stepmother at all, it's more like Brie and Nikki being stepsisters.

I passed by through markets getting fresh foods, drug stores to get toiletries for everyone including myself, and finally I reached through a place that saved best for last, the book store. No matter what I do or what things need to be done I always make time to read and once I finished reading I head back to the book store to trade and get more.

I grabbed a few more books, some I read two or three times, but I don't care. Books takes me away from the real world sometimes.

" Well look at what we have here boys. My future wife."

I recognized the sound of that voice once leaving the book store, I turned my head to notice it was Seth Rollins and his two little minions, J&J brothers, but my nickname for them is J&J security even though they're little short for those. Seth is known for the most hottest guy in Tampa despite the blonde hair patch on the side of his head. I would agree that he's good looking but dumb as shit and completely a man whore.

" Morning to you too Seth, what can I do for you even though there's pretty much nothing I want to do?" I faced towards him with a fake smile

Seth smirks. " Now is that way to act like that after I proposing marriage to you few days ago."

Seth did proposed to me alright while he was drunk and just right after he banged Summer Rea at a party that I had to be a designated driver for my sisters.

"I'm surprised you remember that part, which I have to tell you it was the most funny and the worst proposal I ever experienced." How could anyone take the proposal seriously? We never dated and for some reason he finds me as wife material.

" Hey give a man a credit here!" Jamie comment.

" Hey Jamie, when I said I want some back up I tell you! And could you two beat it for a minute!" Seth sounds annoyed as J & J agreed to back off to god knows where.

Seth steps a little closer to me which starts to make me a little bit nervous. "So how bout it huh? Settling down with the most handsome husband like me?"

This makes me sick.

"Maybe you should ask Summer Rea I hear she's definitely willing." I comment as I try to pass him but Seth blocked my way.

" Summer Rea was just a piece of ass. You are the wife material."

I rolled my eyes. " You say that I'm a wife material because I'm the only one who doesn't give you a time of day and I have a really good reason for it. Now if you excuse me I have to get home."

I get through Seth but he snatches one of my books, I turned and reached for it back but he wouldn't let me reach it. Then takes a look at the book. His eyebrows narrow. "What the fuck is this shit? Pride & Prejudice? That's High School shit."

I get upset and finally claim my book back. " And it's still a classic book thank you very fucking much. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get back home now." I finally walk away from and head to the car.

" One day you'll agreed to marry me Dani ! Even if you have no choice!" He shouted as I pass through J&J brothers like nothing and finally made it to the car. I felt relief after getting away from Seth. This is modern times no guy ask a women's hand in marriage like that anymore!

I finally reached home and realize I had to deal with more headaches in my life. I go inside with a bunch of bags from all the errands I did.

"Hey Brie ! Our loser so called sister is home! You didn't make coffee this morning!" Nikki passed by me.

" You know how make it yourself." I murmured.

" She probably got stuck that crappy bookstore that she likes to go to again Nikki." Brie enters the room then sooner or later Brie is on my left side and Nikki is on the other. They usually gang up on me until dad breaks them up like they're doing now.

"Why you keep going to the book store?" Nikki

"Face the real world instead living in a fantasy !" Brie

" What does Seth Rollins see in you?" Nikki

" He could've had one of us instead of you." Brie

" He'll marry our sister and then realize how boring she is instead and fuck some other girl." Nikki

"Girls ENOUGH! Leave your sister alone!" Finally dad comes out. My sisters finally step away from me. "Since you think you're both are so high and mighty you both get to unload the grocery for your sister."

Both of them sigh and started doing what their dad told them. Dad gave me a expression giving me a hint to just take a break, I immediately gathered my books and went straight to my room.

As I entered my room I felt nothing but relief, from everything happening this morning with Seth and my sisters. How much more can I take it? Why can't I just get away from this so called nightmare I live?

* * *

 **AN: Let me know what you guys think. Honesty is the best policy lol**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: I do not own any of the WWE superstars, I only own OCs**

* * *

Ch. 2: Stranger

Dani

I spent most of my day in my room reading, sure I have a TV but reading is as usual my comfort zone. I did house cleaning the day before so pretty much this is my day off from being more likely a maid/cook. I'm use to my sisters harassing me but when it comes to dealing with Seth Rollins and my sisters there's so much I could take.

I hear a knock which I'm assuming it's my dad because neither of my sisters would knock.

"Come in." I respond as dad enters the room.

"You alright? You been up here most of the day."

I looked up to face him, I can tell he's a little worried even though he tries not to show it.

"I'm fine, you know how Nikki and Brie are with me, do they really hate me that much?" I usually ask my dad this question every once in a while and he always tries to give me the best answer that he can.

" They don't hate you, they just like to be brats sometimes as a way of we're older then you mode." I find his answer hard to believe as he comes and sits the edge of my bed. " Or maybe I give you to much attention because you're secretly my favorite."

I chuckle and almost didn't believe he said that.

"Listen I'm going to be leaving tonight for another business trip for a few days and I would like for you to watch the house and, I can't believe I'm asking this, watch both of your sisters as well." Father asking for favors as always before he leaves for another business trip. Dad is a salesman for a inventing company, apparently whatever the company invents they make him go on the road to sell, there are some days it would be good and there are some not so much.

" Only a few days?" I ask because I'm never sure how long he is gone, the longest he's ever been gone was a month.

"Yes only a few days, you know if your sisters still give you a hard time you just give me a call and I'll set them straight." Sometimes he forgets that I can handle them.

"I can handle them, I just miss you that's all."

Dad smiles. " I know sweetie, but don't you worry I'll be back in no time. Why don't you try to do something while I'm gone, like go out and see what your sisters do for fun? Or how about going out on a date with that Rollins kid? He's not a bad looking guy and I heard he's interested."

My one eyebrow went up after hearing this shenanigans. It's not like I tried doing things to be social but the people in our area makes me feel like an outcast for fuck sakes.

" Dad I've already tried this before and I don't really feel like I fit in with Brie and Nikki's crowd. As for Seth, yes he is good looking, but he's so rude and conceded… just no." Enough said.

"Okay, well forget I asked, just trying to give you some suggestions. At least try to get some fresh air. Now I'm going to pack up some things and head out in a couple of hours. Is there anything you would like for me to bring back? Your sisters have requested some stuff so I thought I asked you."

Of course Nikki and Brie would ask for gifts. Can we say greedy.

"To be honest a nice red rose would be nice, but other than that I'm good."

" Just remember that I love you Daniella."

" And I love you too dad, always." I smile as he leaves my room

Couple of hours went by fast and here I am standing outside saying good bye to my dad like I always do whenever he's about to leave. Once he gets in the car and starts it I waved goodbye to him, hoping he returns home safe.

The Mansion:

" You sure you don't want anything to eat tonight?" My housemaid, Vickie, who is pretty much as close to being a family as I know asked me one last time for supper, but as always I'm not in the mood.

" That would be all Vickie." That's all I could tell her while I'm staring at the fireplace.

" Have a good night." Vickie leaves me be

Once Vickie left the room all I could do was stare at the fire place, my mind goes through a lot most of the time. I spent times most of the days in doors doing nothing but wondering what I did before I became what I am. I feel ashamed, punished, regretful, worse maybe lonely. I'm alone in a house along with two other people who are also as of close to a family that I ever had. The only time I ever go outside to get fresh is at night, deep down I know for sure no one ever sees me, it's mostly beautiful around that time.

The only time I ever see day light or the outside world is the magic mirror that was left for me once I was turned, I tried to break it but it was unbreakable. I looked through it several times to see what people are doing in town that I lived in, well sort of. Some of the people in town look decent but then there are some and most them who look around my age look a little ridiculous. I got curious to watch what most of them would do with their social life and I spotted most of them one time at a party, they were having fun, drinking and socializing. I would also bunch of women being all over a man who pretty much if you ask me looks a jackass especially with the blond patch on the side. Seems like all the women all try to flaunt themselves to get his attention except one. A women who looked like she had no interested in getting his attention, it also seemed like no one would give her attention either and the sad part is that she is beautiful. She had long brown hair, brown eyes, full lips, and from the looks of her body it didn't look so bad either. If I were there I give her my full attention no matter how many women were asking for my attention, but that's the problem. She's out in the real world and I'm here for maybe the rest of my life. Since then I haven't seen her face again, but I thought about her once in a while and I don't even know her name.

Even if I'm thinking about her what the hell would that get me? I'm here in the house because of what I'm becoming. I'm running out of time and here I am losing all hope.

I suddenly stopped thinking from the sound that's coming from inside the house, I already know that the two people I live with are already asleep. Someone is whispering hello somewhere in the living room, I know now there's a stranger in my house.

* * *

 **A/N: So I hope you know who's the last persons point of you :-), I'm glad that some of you guys are enjoying this and one of you made a comment that I need a Beta well I'm calling out to all the Betas who are interested in helping me with this story. If not I'm still gonna keep on going and thanks for reviewing keep on coming !**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, I do not own any of the WWE/NXT superstars.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Unpleasant Visit

Dani

I haven't heard from dad since he left and usually he would call me when he reached his location but he didn't. I would've started worrying but I kept myself calm thinking that he's just busy. Once dad left I been doing what he asked me to do, taking care of the place. I pretty much cleaned up the mess that mostly Nikki and Brie made, sometimes they do some house work but most of the time it's me. Once I finished what I needed to do it was finally time to relax so I took one of books that I was reading, but before I could even start I heard a knocking coming from the front door. I got up to look through the peep hole…. And none other but Seth Rollins. Here we go.

I open the door to him standing there with that smug smile while holding a flower that look like he pulled from the ground.

" If you're here to see one of my sisters you just missed them, they went to work."

" Actually I'm here to see you and I actually got this for you as well." He stuck his hand out with the flower

" That's nice but I can't accept that." I'm about to shut the door but his hand blocks it.

" Wait how about we go somewhere, like the tavern, it's my favorite spot." It maybe his but it's really not my favorite.

" I been to the tavern many times, it's not my favorite place and the last time I was there it wasn't pleasant as well." I would like to have a nice drink by myself once in a while but the tavern is run by Seth like he has taken over the place. Sometimes I feel like he's taken over the town

I tried to shut the door once again, but his hand blocks it again.

" You know no women has ever rejected me before ever and I have to say I don't fucking like it so could you please tell me what the fuck is the deal." He sounds a little annoyed.

I step forward a little.

" You really want to know what's the deal Seth? Here it goes. You maybe the most good looking guy in town but you're rude, crude, conceded, and you always think about yourself. We have nothing in common, you have said things about my father behind his back and you pretty much have either flirted or slept with one of my sisters for all I know. So let's be clear, I don't have any intentions of dating nor marrying you anytime soon, so have a good night"

I step back about to shut the door again but out of nowhere he shoved his way in stepping closer to me.

" Who the fuck do you think you think you're talking to Dani? You think you're all high and mighty?! No one says no to me!" I was moving backwards till my back hit against the wall, I'm starting to get scared but I'm not going to show my emotions. I'm pretty much trapped.

Seth looks up and down my whole body then starts touching from my neck down to my breast . " This sexy body of yours is too much of a waste for you to save and it will be mine one day. You think any guy is going to want you? I already claimed you so you might as well accept what I am offering you."

My eye started to get watery the more his hand goes lower but he stops at my belt area. I feel his lips coming close to my ear.

"Sooner or later you're going to give in Dani and I always get what I want."

I feel a strand of tear come down my cheek as I slowly move my head away.

"Don't worry sweetie I won't take advantage of you like this, I'm not that kind of guy." He steps back and cups my face to look at him. "Until next time and when I get back you better let me in."

"I'm not scared of you." I whispered.

Seth gives me that smug smile . " See you later future wife." He finally leaves the house I stand for a second feeling relief of how lucky I am that he didn't go this far with me. Major fucking relief.

I shut and locked the door and went straight to the couch bringing myself to lay down. I kept thinking what had just happened, I refuse to cry over this, I refuse to feel weak or be weak. My eyes started to get heavy I decided not to fight it so I closed my eyes hoping this would go away.

It seemed like a couple of hours of sleep that I just had from what outside look like the sun was setting, I woke up to seeing a single rose on the coffee table, I also noticed across from me was my father sitting in the chair staring at me.

"You're home. So soon."

" The trip was cut short."

" I see." I look at him closely now that I'm more awake. He's not himself and he looks worried and among other things.

" What's wrong ?" I broke his little silent.

"What makes you think there's something wrong?"

" Don't bullshit me dad, you haven't been a good liar. Did something happen on the trip?"

He sighed " Something did happen, something I regret ever doing."

" What did you do?"

" If I tell you you're going to think I'm crazy. You might also will never forgive me."

" What did you do?" I needed to know, he won't look me in the eye to tell me and it's starting to scare me.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the big delay due to family emergency and sorry that this chapter is short but at least I gave some cliffhangers lol Now that everything is back on track I can continue this story. Thank you for the reviews, keep it coming ! :-)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I only own the OCs, I do not own any of the WWE Superstars.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Chapter 4: A Deal

The car for some reason died, has no service signal on his cell phone, and doesn't have a clue where he is at this point. Even though he debated on getting out of the house to find help he still got out of the car. He only walked for a few minutes until he notice he saw a light, far from where he's walking and in the woods. It could be only a couple of miles or longer but he needed to know, all he wanted to do was find a phone to call for someone to get his car or to let his daughter know that he's okay.

He started to walk through the woods and he is right, it's more than a couple of miles, but the light was coming close to him so he knew it was coming close. As he was coming close he started to notice a house, not just a house, a mansion. Once he saw the sight of the mansion he couldn't help but stare at it and wonder why is this house so hidden? How come no one's ever seen this place? Who lives here?

Question like most likely surrounded to how does this place even exist? No has ever mentioned this place before. The weather started to get a bit windy which it's a sign that it's going to rain. He started walking faster to the front door, knocking the front door a couple of times but no answers. The house could be abandon for all he knows. Takes a hold of the door knob and to his surprise the door seem to be open.

He slowly steps into the mansion and finally made it inside and from what he saw was extremely shocking, the house is freaking huge and he still couldn't believe that this house was here in the middle of the woods. From the condition of how it looks someone has to have lived here.

"Hello?"

No one responded. "Is someone here?" No one responded again.

The mansion was dark, no lights on, nothing to see assuming that this house is abandon, the only way he can see through the hallways is the lightning that's coming from outside. Noticing the storm begins he might as well stay in this abandon place until morning. He walks through down the hall to see if there's any bedrooms down stairs, the house is fully furnish but still believes it's abandon some. One door was locked after turning the knob, he checked around door which are double doors, he opens both of the doors and reveals a room which looks like a green house. He steps into the room looking around to see bunches of roses. White, pink, yellow, orange, peach, there is so many different kind. So many that he thought about his daughter Dani, who asked for a single rose even though he wish he could bring a dozens of roses like these for her. He began to search for the perfect one, he sees a few of the red ones but none them seem to describe as perfect to him, the green house is big enough for him to search for more red ones.

Suddenly something bright was shining out at him and sees a single red rose and not just any other rose, a shiny red rose that was blooming so pretty it didn't believe in his eyes, the only weird thing he found about it is that it was surrounded by a glass frame. Why? He doesn't have a clue but he knew he had to have it for Dani, it seemed perfect for her. When it comes for other gifts for Nikki and Brie he knew he can find later.

He steps forward to see if he can find to retrieve it but before he could step any closer he felt a breeze for a second, he looked back to check and no one was there. It felt like someone was watching him even since he enter the house but no one ever appeared or answered his call. He makes one step closer but something picked him up so fast and threw him into bunches of roses and vase, it felt like a ghost just threw him out of nowhere. The pain was crucial he decided to get up slowly.

" What do you think you're doing?" He hears a voice, looks around but still sees no one.

" Who's there?" He looks around and doesn't see anyone in sight.

" Did you think you can just come to my house and take whatever you want?!"

" I wasn't intruding at all I swear." Finally he saw a dark human figure, couldn't see him at first until a bright lightening revealed his face and it wasn't a human face.

" Holy fuck." He whispered to himself, not believing what he is seeing.

" Now that you see what I am, who sent you?" The Demon figure steps forward to him.

" What do you mean? What the fuck are you talking about ?!"

" How did you find this place? Who sent you? Who knows about this place?" He growls as he roughly grabs his shirt.

" No one sent me I swear ! My car broke down, I went through the woods to find help and I found your place to get a phone call !"

" And that gives you the right to steal!"

" It's not what you thi-

" Give me one good reason why I shouldn't lock you here or even kill you right now!" the creature eyes begin to glow red which freaked him out more.

" I have three daughters and I was going to take that rose to one of them who I love dearly please ! I didn't know you lived here and I swear to my deceased wife that no one knows where you are !" He was begging enough but wasn't sure if it was enough to keep him alive.

The creature looked him directly into his eyes noticing that even though this sounds ridiculous, he's telling the truth.

" There's truth in you and I will let you go but I'm going to give you options."

All he can do was stare at this point, he loosen his grip on the shirt.

" I'll let you take any roses back your daughter, but you must bring back to live me."

" Like hell I will !" The father is shocked to hear this messed up deal that this creature which made it furious to grab his neck.

" I can kill you right now and then find your daughters and possibly kill them too if I have to ! Do you want them to die because your decision ?!"

" Alright I'll do it !" the father was losing his breathing but was let go to regain his breathing.

" Take these roses, but not that one." He pointed the glowing rose. " That's never to be taken ever from my house, you have 48 hours or I will find you, don't think I won't." He growled and turned his back.

" What are you ?"

He stopped and looked back

" The Demon." That's all he said.

Present: Dani

I just sat there shocked after hearing the whole story my own father just told me, my only response was silent.

" I know this sounds crazy, but you have to believe me that it was what I saw."

" Did I just hear you say that you made a deal with some demon? That I have to go live with him for god knows how long? Tell me you are making this up dad." I was really hoping he was making this up because this is something that he would not do.

" Dani when have I ever lied to you? When have I ever made up any story like this ?"

" When I was a child for bed time stories."

" Dammit this is not a fucking bed time story young lady, this is a very serious shit we are dealing with here!" Dad is panicking and started to sound furious, but I wasn't going to let his temper get to me.

" Do you understand how crazy this is dad?! Have you lost your mind?! How do you know if he was serious?! What if he was just fucking with your head ?!"

He pulled out a folded piece of paper from his pocket and gave it to me. I unfolded it and read it.

 **Remember what I said. 48 hours.**

I refuse to believe this still. " This is nothing, I'm not going."

" I found that on my windshield and I have no choice, just let me take you there and I promise you I'll find a way to get you back." Father's begging and I can't believe he's actually agreeing to this.

" Why me? Why not Nikki or Brie ?! Why does it always have to be me?! Do you guys really hate me that much?!" My eyes started to get watery.

Father stepped forward and grabbed both of my arms. " No baby, I'm doing this to save us, for some reason he wanted you and I tried to refuse but you know what would happen if you don't do this. Please just do this and I will find a way to get you back."

I pulled away from him looking at him like how crazy he is, feeling like he is throwing me to the wolves except it's this so called demon with no name.

" Fuck you dad." I ran up the stairs to my bed room and shut the door.

I hated this, I hated this town, I hated my sisters, I hated everyone, I hated this demon my father said, and I hated my father the most! Why me ? Why did it have to be me? Out of all people !

I went to my bed and crawled up into a ball and sob most of the night.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not owe any WWE Superstars, only my OCs**

Chapter 5: Mystery

White room, that's all I see around me. White floors, white walls, nothing around me but just those two. It feels like I'm in a insane asylum but there's no cushion around the room or anything. This has been the place that father forced me to come to, but the problem is that I don't remember either getting up or even arriving here.

" You're not there, well not yet at least." I hear a voice out of no where, I turn around to see a man in front of me. Bright eye, brown hair, wearing a button down black shirt with black pants. Bottom line he was beautiful.

" What are you talking about?" I looked at him.

" I'm talking about the deal your father made with the demon." He looked at me in the eye, showing me how serious he is, showing me that this is no joke.

" Oh my god, not you too." I was going to turn away from him but he gently took my arm to stop me.

" This is serious, it's more to this then just some threat the demon made to your father."

" What do you mean?"

" I mean he has more reasons, he would never even think of killing nor would he ever touch anyone unless he saw someone threatening the person he cared about."

" How do you know this ?" I stared into his eyes trying to find out if he's telling the truth and at this point it is.

" Let's just say I know him and I'm going to tell you one more thing."

I nodded in response.

" If you do this not only you are saving your family's life but you are saving his." His fingers were about to touch my cheek but I moved away, not that I don't want to be touched by him I just don't know him enough to do that.

" I thought you said he won't kill anyone."

" The longer he waits god knows what's going to happen. Now it's time to wake up. Remember you can save everyone."

My eyes opened noticing that I'm back in my room still in the same clothes as I wore last night, I immediately thought of what I just dreamed of. Not believing if I'm actually going to do this, it's ridiculous. I sat up bringing my legs close to my chest thinking I have no choice but to accept this, what if dad is right? What if the man in my dream was telling the truth all along? Am I crazy to accept this?

I got up slowly from the bed and made my way to the door, I came out of the room and went down stairs hearing Nikki and Brie sounding joyful and exciting. Once I went down the stairs it seemed like I see my sisters received their little gifts from dad which look expensive. They all looked up and saw me.

" Sleep in your clothes again Dani?" Nikki asked probably finding another way to make fun of me.

" Yea, again." Answering and taking whatever response back. All I heard was whispers from them saying loser at me.

I go straight to the coffee pot as my father comes up to me.

" I'll do it in case you're wondering what I've decided to do." I tell him in my lower tone before he came up to me asking or say anything to me. " I'm going to have coffee and then go pack, do me a favor for now, don't talk to me."

Dad looked upset with this favor but he nodded to his response.

I may regret this for the rest of my life but what other choice do I really have from this point?

* * *

 **A/N: I may have gotten the idea from Finn Balor's promo, but luckily it help me with some ideas. lol**

 **R.I.P. Roddy Piper :-(**


End file.
